Revolution
by Karla Mizuki
Summary: Amar para ellos no es imposible, lo que les es imposible es estar con esa persona. Amar para ellas fue como un sueño, una estrella fugaz que no olvidarán. Ellos nacieron para matar y ellas nacieron para salvar.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, yo con una nueva historia. Antes de que se me espanten, el principio puede que empiece algo fuerte, explicare las cosas más adelante, pero por favor no se enfaden u ofendan, y aunque para algunos sea algo muy leve si eh llegado a conocer gente que con este principio me matan con la mirada :'v. No se preocupen seguiré con mis otras historias, eso si hay alguien de aquí que las haya leído :v

Nota: Los personajes tienen veintidós años.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Linda lectura.

Capítulo I: Realidad

Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. ¡Maldición! Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. Era lo único que podía repetirse en momentos como ese. ¿Cómo fue que llego a eso? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Era un sueño. Aunque no recordaba que en un sueño fueras tan consiente en las cosas a tu alrededor. Pero seguro que era uno, porque, dios, ella jamás sería capaz de ser tan tonta… ¿O sí?

El movimiento leve de la persona a su lado hizo que se estremecería. No, no era un sueño.

Momoko Akatsutsumi estiró su mano hacia su bolso, rebusco entre todas sus cosas para sacar su espejo. Suspiro con tranquilidad al ver sus ojos color miel y su cabello castaño oscuro. Benditas sean las pelucas ajustadas. Lo siguiente que hizo fue buscar su celular. Ya eran las once de la mañana y tenía catorce llamadas perdidas. Miro de reojo a su acompañante en la cama. Maldito el susto que le dio cuando vio de quien se trataba, y maldito el momento en que se le ocurrió beber más de lo que aguantaba.

Se sentó en la cama y miro todo a su alrededor, fácilmente podía decir que el lugar donde estaba era un hotel, y muy caro. Eso de alguna forma le hizo enojar. Se levantó en silencio de la cama y se envolvió con la sabana, comenzó a vestirse tan rápido como podía sin hacer nada de ruido, realmente no quería despertarlo, si la veía… ¿Por dios que pasaba si la veía? Si ok, puede que ya la haya visto, en todos los sentidos, pero eso era porque de seguro estaba borracho, pero si llegaba a reconocerla… No, eso no era posible, había cambiado tanto..., y perdido tanto. Además no tenía su transformación.

Soltó una sonrisa irónica. ¿Qué importaba la maldita transformación?

-¿Ya te vas?-¿Por qué dios la odiaba?

Echo un vistazo hacia la cama, sin que se viera por completo su rostro. Ahí estaba, bostezando como si nada, estaba sentado y recargado en respaldo, y su cuerpo muy bien moldeado quedaba al aire. Momoko debía de admitir que había conseguido un buen partido. El volteo a mirarla, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, parecían no tener vida, Momoko se estremeció.

-Yo… tengo prisa-dijo Momoko con una voz apenas audible. Su voz había cambiado, ¿Verdad?

-Bien-Brick se levantó de la cama sin cubrirse y Momoko pudo ver todo su esplendor.

Volteo hacia la pared completamente roja. Ese chico no tenía descaro, mira que andar por la habitación como si nada. Escucho como comenzaba a ponerse los pantalones y eso la tranquilizó. Momoko se sorprendió, hacía mucho que no se sonrojaba o mostraba una expresión parecida a la vergüenza. ¡Pero eso no importaba! Tenía que salir de ahí y rápido.

-Toma-dijo Brick. Miro hacia él y luego hacia los billetes que tenía en su mano, parpadeo confundida y luego lo miro, el alzó una ceja como si fuera algo obvio-¿Quieres más?- pregunto sin mucho interés. ¿Acaso el…? Momoko se puso de nuevo roja, pero no por vergüenza, sino por enfado.

-¡No Soy Una Prostituta!-tomo su bolsa y dio grandes pasos a la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco antes de salir y lo encaró-¡Imbécil!-y azotó la puerta.

Salió de ahí prácticamente corriendo. Encontró el elevador y se dirigió hacia él. Demonios. ¿Acaso no había tenido ya suficiente castigo? Había discutido con Kaoru, se alejó del maldito refugio, se había emborrachado hasta más no poder, se acostó con su peor enemigo y este la había confundido con una maldita prostituta. Sin mencionar que no dejaba de maldecir todo a su alrededor, le picaba la peluca y le había gritado a Brick… ¡Le había gritado a Brick! El líder de los Rowdy.

-¡Maldición!-grito, y le dio una patada a la pared, que solo provocó un tremendo dolor en su pie. Respiro hondo y se llevó las manos a las mejillas-No puede ser-de algo estaba segura, si sus amigas no acababan con su vida lo haría Brick.

Estaba tan enfrascado en su pelea mental que no se había acordado de nada. Salió del lujoso hotel para encontrarse con su realidad.

El aire estaba sucio, olía a carbón y a ceniza. El humo de las empresas se dispersada por todos lados. Las calles estaban sucias y el único rastro de vida que había era la gente sin hogar. Era primavera, pero los árboles y animales habían ido desapareciendo. El lugar era totalmente caliente, parecía pleno verano, mucha gente ni siquiera llegaba al verano, morían por deshidratación o por fiebre. Apretó los puños y se echó a correr hacia un callejón. Se recargo en la pared y se deslizó en ella. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho?

Paso una noche con uno de los culpables de todo esto. Las lágrimas de frustración no tardaron en aparecer. Se sentía tonta. Solo llevaba ahí una semana y ella… Ella se había dejado llevar, se olvidó de todo a su alrededor. Se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó, ella no sería débil, no lloraría. Ella iba a luchar y lo haría bien, protegería lo que hace siete años no pudo proteger.

Porque por en su momento no luchar perdió mucho, por no decir todo.

Y las consecuencias de sus actos es que ya no se le tendría permitido olvidar.

…O.O…

Brick se había quedado de piedra.

Se había despertado con un maldito dolor de cabeza, de seguro por haber bebido tanto, y con una chica a su lado. ¿Por qué les hizo caso a sus hermanos? Ah, sí, porque si no estos no iban a dejar de joderlo. Sintió como la chica se levantaba a la cama y volteo a mirarla. Siendo honesto la chica estaba bien buena, y tenía ropa interior roja, a él le gustaba el rojo.

Se sentó en la cama.

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunto mientras bostezaba. Noto como la chica dio un respingo al escuchar su voz y dio solo un vistazo hacia él. Frunció el ceño, era algo ya muy de él, se le era casi imposible borrar esa expresión de su rostro, la chica se estremeció al mirarlo. Normal, de todas formas prefería que le tuvieran miedo, que le respetarán.

-Yo… tengo prisa-su voz sonaba muy baja, y eso de alguna forma le fastidio.

-Bien-tenia flojera, pero mejor para el que ella se fuera más rápido. Se levantó sin importarle de que estuviera completamente desnudo, pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica se había avergonzado. Para tener ese tipo de profesión se sonrojaba muy fácil. Termino de ponerse los boxers y los pantalones y busco en ellos dinero. ¿Por qué siempre cargaba tanto? Le daban prácticamente todo gratis. Bueno, hoy se sentía generoso, así que saco una buena cantidad de billetes, al fin y al cabo ese dinero no era suyo-Toma-la chica volteo por completo y él se sorprendió al ver que realmente era guapa. Ella parpadeo confusa y lo miro, esa chica era exigente-¿Quieres más?- la chica abrió los ojos como platos y se puso como un tomate.

-¡No Soy Una Prostituta!- grito, lo que dejo perplejo a Brick. Justo antes de salir lo miro con mucha fiereza-¡Imbécil!-y se fue.

Imbécil. Esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza. ¿Imbécil? ¿Qué acaso no sabe a quién le acaba de gritar? ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Soltó un gruñido, pateo la cama a sus pies y esta salió disparada hacia la pared pero sin romperla. Tomo su playera y una sudadera con gorro. Termino de vestirse y se puso una gorra roja. Esa gorra no era su favorita, la que realmente le gustaba había dejado de quedarle. Tomo su celular y marco el número que decía "Idiota #1" al tercer tono contestaron.

-¿Brick?-se escuchó una voz ronca. Volvió a soltar un gruñido.

-Voy a matarlos. ¿Dónde carajos están?-pregunto bastante furioso.

-Brick, hermano-saludo la persona del otro lado del teléfono, tan feliz como si hace un momento no lo hubieran amenazado de muerte-¿Come te fue? Te vimos irte con una chica bastante linda, suertudo-

-¿Butch, dónde están?-Brick se pasó una mano por el rostro, bastante desesperado.

-Oh, eso… Estamos en el laboratorio. Hay noticias de ellas-dijo Butch, cambiando su tono a uno serio.

Brick colgó y se le quedo mirando al celular. Formo una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Por fin después de siete años se vengaría. Salió volando, rompiendo parte del techo. No le importó, pues a fin de cuentas ese edificio le pertenecía a Él. Voló rápido dejando una estela de luz roja detrás de él. Su sonrisa se ensancho más. Los poderes que le habían dado le habían servido para tanto, pero todavía no cumplían su propósito.

Vio a lo lejos el laboratorio, o lo que antes era, pues Él había transformado ese lugar en "su castillo" que consistía en un montón de metal alrededor del laboratorio. Entro en el por una enorme ventana, y al hacerlo vio a su hermano Butch sonriendo divertido y a Boomer con una mirada seria y el ceño fruncido, ambos mirando a unas grandes pantallas. Butch volteo hacia Brick al sentir su presencia.

-No te lo vas a creer-dijo el, muy divertido. Brick se acercó-Los muy idiotas creyeron que habían podido infiltrarse en las cámaras de seguridad, conseguimos un video donde están fuera de la antigua estación de trenes-

-No se les puede ver los rostros, pero sin duda alguna son ellas-dijo Boomer con una voz muy fría, y miraba una cabellera rubia muy fijamente.

Brick vio el video. Tres chicas están saliendo de la estación de tren, están de espaldas, así que sus rostros no se alcanzan a ver, sin embargo se ven sus cabelleras, una rubia con coletas y a la cintura, una negra hasta los hombros y una extraña color naranja decorada con un moño rojo. Las tres chicas abrasaron al profesor y a Bellum. Brick alzó una ceja, juraría que estaban muertos, bueno eso ahora no importaba. Les entregan a las chicas unas capas y ellas se cubren con eso.

-Lo que viene no te va a gustar-le advirtió Butch. Brick lo miro de reojo y volvió a mirar a la pantalla.

…O.O…

Momoko entro a lo que había sido su secundaria, en los baños de la planta baja de la escuela había una entrada, está la conducía a unas escaleras realmente oscuras, bajo por ellas sin sentir miedo alguno. Antes de llegar al final de las escaleras comienza a verse la luz artificial, y cuando entras por completo ves la fortaleza. Esta escondida debajo de la escuela, por lo que es muy difícil que llegue a ser descubierta. La primera vez que la vio Momoko ni siquiera podía creérselo.

La gente estaba dando vueltas de un lado para otro, sin embargo todos se detuvieron por completo al ver a Momoko. Ella se puso nerviosa, ¿Acaso se enteraron de…? Trago saliva. No, no tenían forma de enterarse. Un hombre salió corriendo directo hacia el interior de la fortaleza. Unos minutos después aparecieron Kaoru y Miyako. Ellas, al ver a Momoko, salieron disparadas hacia ella y la abrazaron, Miyako sollozaba. Momoko no sabía cómo responder, no se esperaba eso, y menos de Kaoru.

-Tonta… creímos que te había pasado algo-dijo Kaoru. Momoko sonrió con dulzura y abrazo a las dos.

-¿Por qué creerían eso?-pregunto Momoko, con voz dulce. Se quedaron así unos minutos más y luego se separaron.

-Obtuvieron un video de nosotras-dijo Miyako seria, miro a Momoko quien se había quedado helada-Después de salir de la estación. Saben que estamos aquí-

…O.O…

El profesor parece decir algo y le hace una señal a Bellum, ella asiente y les enseña a las chicas una caja, y al abrirla se ven los cinturones de las chicas.

-¡¿Cómo consiguieron eso?!- grito Brick.

-Eso no importa-dijo Boomer bastante calmado. Sus hermanos lo miraron, el dirigió su vista a ellos, sus ojos ya no tenían esa dulzura e inocencia de antes, sonrió de una manera retorcida-Regresaron-

…O.O…

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto Kaoru, habían terminado de ver el video. Momoko estuvo callada un rato, pensando.

-Seguiremos con el plan. Nuestros rostros no se ven. Ahora mismo lo que ven ahí no son más que fantasmas-dijo Momoko con determinación. Las otras dos se quedaron calladas, pensando, en el pasado, en el presente… y en el futuro. Momoko sabía en que pensaban: en su familia, en sus amigos, en el secreto, en _ellos…,_ y en los Rowdy.

-Ya no somos las heroínas de Tokio… Somos la esperanza del mundo-

…O.O…

-Están en la ciudad-dijo Butch de la misma forma retorcida. Brick cerró los ojos, al fin, el último paso para su plan se cumpliría, al abrir los ojos estos reflejaban un rencor muy profundo.

-Y serán nuestras-

Fin del capítulo uno.

¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Les gusto? Puede que la idea ya este algo usado, pero simplemente mi cabeza no quería abandonar esta idea. Díganme si quieren que la continúen. Espero sus respuestas.

Gracias por llegar al final.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, para la gente que le gusto esta historia les traigo la continuación, con mucha tardanza pero aquí esta.

 **Advertencia:** Rated T. Malas palabras. Puede que haya algunas faltas de ortografía.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Linda lectura.**

 ** _Capítulo II: Reunión_**

 _-Estamos en Japón, la ciudad de Tokio. Ahora mismo estamos observando desde lejos la pelea posiblemente más grande hasta ahora. El humo es demasiado denso y solo se pueden notar algunas sombras –una reportera hablaba desde atrás de un edificio. La gente huía y gritaba, todo estaba destruido-. Las personas responsables de este caos no son nada más y nada menos que los RodyRuffBoys. La gente pensaba que habían desaparecido hace tres años, pero parece que solo lo hicieron para hacerse más fuertes y… ¡¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?!... –una explosión había llegado cerca de la reportera, elevando tierra y dispersando el humo-. Parece que una PowerPuff cayo. Es… es Buttercup, ahora mejor conocida como Kaoru. Está siendo golpeada por el Rowdy verde –Buttercup parecía no tener fuerzas y Butch la golpeaba en el estómago, provocando que escupiera sangre en el suelo. Una nueva explosión se hizo presente, dejando ver a Bubbles inconsciente en el suelo y Boomer estirándose como si nada. La reportera lloraba, se giró a su compañero y grito-. ¡Deja esa cámara! Al diablo son solo una niñas-la reportera corrió hacia las chicas pero fue detenida por una estela roja. Brick. Tenía cargando a una inconsciente Blossom en su hombro, como si de un saco de patatas se tratara. Brick dio una sonrisa sádica_

 _-La fiesta se acabó._

Miyako apago el televisor. Sabía que no había nada más que ver, la transmisión se acababa ahí y ella sabía el resto de la historia. Miro a la ventana. No podía contemplar el paisaje, el tren iba demasiado rápido. Se preguntó como un tren como ese podía aguantar una velocidad como esta y sin hacerse notar.

Su mente viajo al pasado de aquella tarde. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no quedo nada. La puerta del vagón se abrió y un chico guapo con cabello negro y ojos azules se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? –dijo divertido, pero con un semblante triste-. Mañana llegaremos a Tokio.

Miyako sonrió con ternura y abrió sus brazos. Ken suspiro y con una sonrisa se acercó hasta la cama, se posicionó en el regazo de la chica y ella comenzó a acariciar el cabello de este.

-Deberías dejar de hacer esto, no soy un niño –dijo Ken con reproche, sin embargo no hizo nada por moverse. Miyako ahora si sonrió de verdad, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Calla. Ahora eres mi hermano, tengo derecho a hacerlo –sonrió con picardía, provocando que el chico se pusiera nervioso-. Al menos que fuera "Ku-ri-ko-chan" no objetarías, ¿Verdad? –justo en el blanco.

Ken se puso como un jitomate andante. Abría y cerraba la boca repetidas veces, sin conseguir emitir sonido alguno. Miyako estalló en carcajadas y Ken solo se enfurruño.

-No me imagino como piensas hablarle si solo con oír su nombre te pones así –dijo con burla. Ken resoplo.

-Como si tú no supieras lo que es eso –dijo a modo de reproche, pero con un tono divertido. Sin embargo al saber lo que había dicho se arrepintió de inmediato, demasiado tarde. Miyako había perdido su sonrisa y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla-. Lo siento, no era mi intención que…

Callo cuando Miyako levanto su mano para que no continuara, se limpió la pequeña lágrima que salió sin su permiso e intento sonreír, logrando solo una rara mueca.

-No te disculpes… -miro de nuevo hacia la ventana donde los últimos rayos de sol iban desapareciendo-. En realidad era en "el" en el que pensaba –miro a Ken a los ojos y estos solo mostraban arrepentimiento.

-Pronto se cumplirán siete años –dijo triste.

-En tres semanas –dijo mientras asentía-. Ni siquiera sé si sigue con vida –Ken se incorporó y abrazo a Miyako, ella le correspondió el abrazo.

-Baja pronto a cenar, por favor –Miyako volvió a asentir. Ken salió de la habitación, quería apoyarla, consolarla, pero sabía que eso la haría sentir peor.

Cuando Ken cerró la puerta, ella se levantó de la cama. Antes no era costumbre de ella quedarse todo el día en cama, pero ahora solo se levantaba cuando era realmente necesario. Su cuerpo se quejó en el momento de moverse. Seguía en pijama, solo se daría un baño y se pondría otra pijama para la siguiente noche, como todos los días, con la misma rutina. Era algo difícil lavar y secar su cabello tan largo. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a Momoko. Siempre lo tenía hasta las rodillas, y en vez de quejarse o frustrarse presumía su cabello con una gran sonrisa. Se preguntó si seguiría con el mismo corte, y con el mismo moño, más grande que su cabeza.

Salió de la ducha y vio su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo de cuerpo completo. La envidia de toda mujer, pechos perfectos y redondeados, glúteos ni muy grandes ni pequeños, piernas largas, manos tersas y suaves, carita de muñeca, rubia, ojos azules, piel blanca (más de lo normal, teniendo en cuenta que no salía de su cuarto en años), y vientre plano, completamente plano. Miyako puso su mano en este y otra lágrima salió. Se sentía atrapada, cada vez que estaba dispuesta a inundar una habitación con lágrimas estas nunca llegaban, como si se hubieran acabado hace tantos años.

Se vistió con un camisón que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, tomo el cepillo que estaba en su tocador para cepillar su larga cabellera. Su vista se dirigió al peluche morado y gastado que la miraba fijamente. Amarró su cabello en dos coletas, un peinado que no usaba hace mucho y tomo el peluche. Su mirada no reflejaba nada. Apretó el peluche como si quisiera sacarle el relleno, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Lo dejo de nuevo en su lugar y se encaminó al comedor.

…OnO…

Kaoru miraba con detenimiento el pequeño colgante con forma de libélula. Era de oro puro, pero no por eso lo hacía tan importante para ella. No, eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Lo que lo hacía tan importante para ella era quien se lo había dado. Y lo que lo acompañaba. La libélula tenía en los ojos unas muy pequeñas piedras esmeraldas, las alas las tenía adornadas con diamante y, en cada lado de una ala, dos aros que fueron incluidos en la cadena. Los anillos de compromiso de sus padres.

Cuando su madre falleció le dio el colgante. Su madre nunca fue de dinero, cinco personas en un pequeño departamento era suficiente prueba, pero al parecer el colgante tenia historia, pues el bisabuelo de su madre se lo dio a su esposa antes de irse a la guerra, como promesa de que volvería con ella y con la hija que su bisabuela cargaba en el vientre. Paso de generación en generación, hasta llegar a sus manos. Cuando la madre de Kaoru se lo dio le dijo que no había mejor representación para ella que una libélula, quiso preguntar a qué se refería, pero antes de que dijera cualquier cosa le dio su anillo. Se había quedado atónita al ver que se lo quitaba y se lo daba.

 _"-Un recuerdo, para que no me olvides. Tu padre sabía de la fascinación que yo tenía por darles nuestros objetos a los hijos, y ellos a sus hijos… así que le pidió a su madre su anillo, y me lo dio a mí... Me hubiera encantado pedirle a tu futuro esposo que usaran este anillo… pero creo que se lo pedirás tú._

 _Su madre sonrió y ella soltó una risita al saber que su madre, aun después de todo, seguía teniendo el gran sueño de que ella se casara._

 _-Lo haré…"_

-…Mamá –se escuchó el eco en la habitación.

Se puso el collar y se cepillo el cabello. Con los años había comenzado a cuidar su aspecto. Había dejado atrás a la niña quejumbrosa y fachosa que se quejaba a cada rato de las faldas y los vestidos. Su cabello había crecido, pero siempre se lo dejaba un poco debajo de los hombros, antes de que la guerra empezara se maquillaba de forma muy leve, y cuidaba de su cuerpo como si fuera un santuario, bueno, en realidad no tanto, pero si algo parecido. Sin embargo eso no cambio para nada sus gustos por la patineta y la lucha libre.

Se escuchó como tocaban la puerta.

-Pase –dijo sin mucho ánimo. Al ver de quien entraba era su hermano Sho, y detrás de él un gato muy gordo y gris, sonrió-. ¿Qué sucede enano? –Sho la miro con reproche, pero después también sonrió. El gato se subió a la cama de Kaoru y comenzó a arañar la colcha para acomodarse mejor, ahora Kaoru miro con reproche al animal.

-En unas horas llegaremos. Dai quiere que bajes a desayunar. Se está comiendo las uñas de los nervios –dijo con un mueca, Kaoru sonrió.

-Bajare en unos minutos –Sho salió.

Kaoru camino hacia la cama y comenzó a jugar con la gran bola de pelos que tenía como mascota. Sorprendentemente ella no se encontraba nerviosa, angustiada preocupada o feliz. Si había algo que sentir dejo de hacerlo hace muchos años. El gato rodó intentando atrapar el juguete que Kaoru tenía en manos, cayendo de la cama. Kaoru sonrió y lo cargo para acariciarlo, el gato acepto gustoso el gesto. Pensó en que tanto habrán cambiado Momoko y Miyako durante ese tiempo. Cinco años sin verse era en definitiva mucho tiempo.

-Pronto conocerás a mis amigas –le dijo al gato que se puso de panza para arriba. Miro al gato regordete y a sus ojos de diferente color, uno verde y el otro azul-. Solo una horas más, Light.

Cargo al gato y salió del cuarto.

…OnO…

Momoko llevaba parada enfrente de la puerta alrededor de media hora. Estaban a punto de llegar a su destino y tenían que darse prisa por si ocurría cualquier inconveniente. Pero su cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba a lo que ella le ordenaba. Solo tenía que llamar a la puerta, decir unas cuantas palabras y listo. ¿Qué tenía eso de difícil? Cierto. Que tenía posibilidades de terminar corriendo de ahí como la cobarde que es. Sin defenderse, porque no tendría con que, intentando poner un muro ante las palabras hirientes o, en el mejor de los casos, simplemente ser ignorada.

Suspiro con pesadez y toco la puerta dos veces.

Nada.

Otras dos.

Nada.

-Kuriko… -hablo con voz suave-, llegaremos en unos minutos, así que… si te apetece, podrías bajar a desayunar… conmigo.

Estuvo unos minutos mas parada cuando decidió rendirse y alejarse de la puerta. Pero sus esperanzas volvieron cuando escucho la puerta del vagón abrirse. Volteo su mirada para encontrar a su hermana recargada en el marco y con los brazos cruzados. Su hermana, a diferencia de ella, había sido dotada con los encantos que toda mujer envidiaría. Su cuerpo estaba desarrollado de la mejor forma para sus quince años de edad. Su cabello le llegaba debajo de la cintura como una hermosa cascada ondulada, con su extraño color. En ese momento llevaba solo un short corto y una playera de tirantes que acentuaban sus curvas. Sus ojos eran de un tono anaranjado, no chillón, pero si llamativo. Y su rostro, y piel de porcelana, era tan refinado y delicado que sentías que, si lo tocabas, podría llegar a quebrarse.

Momoko no era para nada fea, es más, era bastante guapa si se lo preguntaban a la gente de su alrededor, sin embargo no tuvo mucha suerte al momento de heredar los genes más bellos de su madre. Su cabello, a diferencia de su hermana, era completamente lacio, perdiendo cualquier movilidad, además de que el largo del cabello, mas a bajo de las rodillas, necesitaba un tratamiento urgente. Lamentablemente la situación en la que se encontraba no le había dejado mucho tiempo para arreglarse. Su pecho era de una mísera copa B, y para su edad la hacía ver como una tabla. Las ojeras debajo de los ojos y los labios agrietados tampoco la ayudaban en absoluto. Y por último sus ojos, esos ojos que años antes tenían un brillo espectacular, uno que te obligaba a acercarte y no dejar de mirarlos, se veían opacados, tristes, nostálgicos y dolidos. Se veía demacrada y cansada.

En definitiva, esa no era la mejor vista de Momoko.

-¿Quieres desayunar? Le he pedido al chef que preparara tu favorito –pegunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Su hermana enarco una ceja, uno de las pocas expresiones que realizaba desde hace un par de años. Su rostro, desde esos terribles accidentes, era un crucigrama difícil de descifrar. La pequeña suspiro mientras se sobaba la sien. Oh, oh. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista miro a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, y en sus hermosos ojos no reinaba nada más que el odio puro.

-Sabes, hermana –dijo lo último con un siseo que a Momoko le provoco un escalofrió-, eh de admitir que los últimos meses te has portado muy bien. Pero algo no te ha quedado claro. Lo último que quiero es escuchar tu voz. Me basta con el hecho de que somos de la misma sangre. Así que, te lo vuelvo a repetir, aléjate de mí –y azoto la puerta.

Momoko se mordió el labio hasta que un hilillo de sangre bajo por este, apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. No iba a llorar, para ella era algo a lo que perdió derecho hace mucho. Alzo el rostro hacia el techo, tragándose la amargura y el dolor que las palabras de su propia hermana provocaron en ella. Estuvo así unos minutos más hasta que estuvo segura que se había calmado.

-Señorita Momoko, es hora –dijo una muchacha castaña.

"Señorita" desde es día la gente se la pasaba dirigiéndose a ella con respeto. No dudaba de que con Kaoru y Miyako fuera igual. Se limpió la pequeña gota de sangre y respiro hondo, antes de voltear a ver a Miku con una sonrisa.

-Estaré ahí en un momento –dijo con voz tranquila.

Miku asintió entusiasmada, por fin, después de tantos años, podrían volver a ser libres como en el pasado. Todo el mundo confiaba en ellas, en esas tres chicas. Miku salió de la vista de Momoko y ella se permitió suspirar con tristeza. Sabía que tenía que actuar fuerte pero, el aspecto que tenía no le ayudaba en nada, sumando eso que estaba comenzando a cansarse de tanto actuar.

…OnO…

Se respiraba el nerviosismo en el lugar.

Solo eran ellos dos junto con cinco militares con armas tremendamente peligrosas. Tenían más pero, claro, esas armas atómicas no serían más que juguetitos para los chicos que habían provocado todo aquello. Los Rowdy. Las cámaras habían sido apagadas, alguien estaba dando su pellejo por solo ese hecho, sin embargo, había la posibilidad de que si se movían rápido no se darían cuenta tan rápido y saldrían de ahí sin pelear.

-Ya vienen –dijo la señorita Bellum con un hilo de voz. Apretó mas fuerte las capas que llevaba consigo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

El profesor miro unos momentos sus ojos y vio el brillo de la esperanza. Él también estaba ansioso por volver a ver a todos. El separarse de su hijo Ken durante tantos años había sido duro para él. Más aun contando con el hecho de que su esposa ya no podría estar con ella. No después de su asesinato.

Un tren, viejo y algo oxidado, se detuvo a unos metros. Otros dos llegaron minutos después. Los hombres se acercaron hasta las vías. Había sido algo peligroso mandar a las chicas en tren, pero era tan obvio que a ninguno de los Rowdy se le habría ocurrido que llegarían por ahí. Los trenes eran algo que se dejaron de usar dos años después de las nuevas leyes de Tokio. Si hubieran llegado a ser detectados todos estarían en verdad muertos.

Gente comenzó a bajar del vagón y tres chicas en especial fueron el centro de atención. Cuando las chicas vieron al profesor y a la señorita Bellum corrieron hacia ellos y los abrazaron con fuerza, Ken también había corrido hacia su padre.

-Todos están bien –murmuro Momoko con felicidad.

-Y ustedes también –dijo Bellum mientras abrazaba un poco más fuerte a las chicas, las chicas que habían sido algo importante para ella.

Se separaron y fue cuando las tres chicas se abrazaron entre ellas. Habían sido muchos años en los que se habían necesitado, estar juntas en esos momentos era como el mejor regalo que alguien podría darles.

-Chicas sé que acaban de llegar pero…, -comenzó a decir el profesor.

-Tenemos que comenzar a movernos enseguida –dijo Miyako con decisión.

-Lo primero será conseguir nuestros cinturones, no somos nada sin ellos –dijo Kaoru con la mirada gacha, y lo que dijo le dolió, porque era verdad, sin sus cinturones no tenían poder.

-De hecho chicas, tengo un regalo para ustedes –las tres miran con una ceja alzada al profesor, el hace un asentimiento hacia Bellum y ella saca debajo de su capa una caja. Al abrirla, las chicas no pueden hacer más que aguantar la respiración.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? –preguntó Momoko y miro al profesor como si quisiera que él le dijera que esto no era un sueño.

-Eso se los tenemos que explicar después, no podemos estar aquí mucho más tiempo –sonrió con dulzura-. Iremos a la fortaleza, ahí verán a mucha gente.

Las chicas no sabían cómo sentirse por aquello. Kaoru y Momoko vieron a sus hermanos que bajaban del tren y también se les eran entregadas unas capas. El cómo se deberían de sentir no importaba, debían de proteger a la gente que amaban.

Miyako miro como sus amigas se acercaban a su familia, ella protegería a esas personas, no dejaría que ellas también se quedaran sin nadie que fuera de su propia sangre. No dejaría que sufrieran lo mismo que su abuela.

Las tres iban a proteger a todo el mundo.

 **Fin del segundo capítulo.**

Espero que les gustara, puede que en este capítulo no haya tanta información pero la iremos viendo poco a poco…, mentira en el siguiente veremos bastante :v En este cap tampoco vemos a los chicos pero en el siguiente lo compensare.

 **Reviews:**

Anina88: Perdón por tardar, pero aquí está la actualización. Me alegra que te guste J

antonia-la-loka: No sé si con esto baste pero espero que te llamara un poco la atención. Me alegra que te guste, Irene. Lo tierno y romántico tardara un rato, pero ya veremos, ya veremos, Poryni. Espero que este cap también fuera interesante, George.

Tokitou: Que bueno que esta historia también te guste, hare lo posible por actualizar más historias.

Yue: Si, algunos pensaron así pero me alegra que te guste.

maniaca muajaja: Lo siento por tardar en actualizar, pero aquí está la segunda parte y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te gusta.

neild3469: Todavía habrá más suspenso, pero espero que con este cap por el momento baste.

 **Gracias por llegar al final.**


End file.
